This disclosure relates generally to poker games and more particularly to a novel poker game and variants thereof suitable for casino, video poker and online gaming environments.
A variety of poker games are known in the art, including well known five and seven card stud poker games, variations on Hold'em games, and still others. The patent literature includes a number of different poker games, including those disclosed Webb, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,698,759 and 5,685,774. Moody's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,823,873 and 6,007,066 describe a multi-play poker game wherein a player may play more than one hand during a turn of a game.
Proprietors of gaming establishments, including online gaming casinos operators, continue to have a need for new games that are attractive to players, in that players that play the same game repeatedly may become bored with the game and lose interest. The present game and variants thereof disclosed herein provide new poker games that are easy to learn and play, provide for a high level of interest, and provide the player with the opportunity for playing multiple hands simultaneously. However, the details on the play of the game are quite different from either the Moody or Webb patents cited above.